digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalymon
Apocalymon |to=[[]]Digimon Tamers, "Battle of Adventurers" M1 |java=Chikao Ōtsuka |enva=Paul St. Peter |partner=Metal Soldier |s1=Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) }} '''Apocalymon', sometimes known as Apokarimon, is an Unidentified Digimon whose name is derived from the Apocalypse, the book of Christian Scripture which prophecies the end of the world. He takes the form of a blue-skinned humanoid wearing a black cape with red trimming, a grey helmet with yellow markings, and a scar on his left eye. His arms are long with black bands on the forearms and his hands are larger than normal hands, and have red claws. His hair is a dirty white, and he has yellow eyes. From the waist down is a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid (he does have legs and can, in fact, separate from the polyhedron body) that can bring out giant metal claws on DNA-shaped chains. Filled with dark thoughts, he was born from the assimilated data of every Digimon that failed to digivolve. Although he is sealed away, Millenniummon frees him. It seems as though Apocalymon is among the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World, as demonstrated when he copies other Digimon attacks, easily destroys the DigiDestineds' Crests, and almost killing both the tamers and their Digimon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Apocalymon is Kimeramon or Machinedramon's Variable (as well as Millenniummon's the battle right after), dealing a lot of damage to the entire party. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Apocalymon digivolves from a line 35 Myotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Different Apocalymon are bosses. Digimon Tamers Apocalymon is one of the many Digimon silhouettes surrounding Rika Nonaka and begging to be her partner. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Apocalymon card, titled "Ankoku", is a Rank 6 card which teaches a Digimon the Ankoku technique. Ankoku makes one random enemy's attack fail. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World 3 He appears as a digimon partner of two Mech Soldiers on Gunslinger. Initially, it attacks by using a tech called Darkness Chaos, and when it is weak, it uses a simple attack. It is also a black Mega Digimon card with 50/51. Digimon World 4 Apokarimon is the boss of the Death Valley in Apokarimon Space inside of the Doom Dome. Digital Monster D-Project Apocalymon is one of the Megas of the Dimension Area, following Arukenimon in the Dictionary. Digimon Digital Card Battle Apokarimon belongs to Dark card group. Apokarimon's card is strongest and largest. His HP can reach about 2750. His crash ability is his cross attack which releases powerful damage, by cutting his HP down to 10 and inflicting how ever much was taken away from his HP. Apokarimon appears as the Battle Master of Infinity Tower. After his defeat, he will randomly appear in the various cities, and repeatedly defeating him will win the player the Apokarimon card. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Apocalymon digivolves from Phantomon at LV 71 with 44444 dark exp, but only if you have already obtained him. He can be DNA digivolved from either Piedmon and Machinedramon or Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon. In order for the DNA digivolution to be successful, the component Digimon must be at least level 71 with at least 44444 Dark experience points, and the player must have already acquired Piedmon. Apocalymon is also a level 90 member of Gaia Origin. Attacks * }}: Deletes its opponents. *'Reverse Digivolve'This attack is named "Dark Evolution" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Death Evolution): Captures the opponent in its claws and forces them to degenerate. *'Total Annihilation'This attack is named "Grand Big Bang" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Gran Death Big Bang): Detonates its own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. * : Does a physical attack with its tentacle claws. *'Death Claw': Attacks using its claws. *'Copied Attacks' **'River of Power' (Ultimate Stream): Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires its River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". **'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with its Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". **'Giga Cannon' (∞ Cannon): Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with its Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". **'Death Claw': Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attack with its The Touch of Evil. **'Virus Grenades' (Plug Bomb): Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) |s1=#Apocalymon |f1=Apocalymon }} Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) is an Unidentified Digimon who is the humanoid portion of Apocalymon, emerged from the dodecahedron. It is only considered a separate Digimon in English materials. Attacks *'Big Bang': Detonates its own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. *'Darkness Zone': Deletes its opponents. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Unidentified Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon